psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Nepal
Nepal - Demographic Data Nepal - History of psychology in your country Nepal - Details of universities offering psychology Nepal - Details of professional training courses Nepal - Details of main professional organisations References Research studies conducted in Nepal *Abas, M., Baingana, F., Broadhead, J., Iacoponi, E., & Vanderpyl, J. (2003). Common mental disorders and primary health care: Current practice in low-income countries: Harvard Review of Psychiatry Vol 11(3) May-Jun 2003, 166-173. *Abe, G. (2006). Review of Nepalese Humor: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 19(3) 2006, 380-382. *Aceijas, C., Stimson, G. V., Hickman, M., & Rhodes, T. (2004). Global overview of injecting drug use and HIV infection among injecting drug users: AIDS Vol 18(17) Nov 2004, 2295-2303. *Acharya, L., Upadhya, K. D., & Kortmann, F. (2006). Mental health and psychosocial support aspects in disaster preparedness: Nepal: International Review of Psychiatry Vol 18(6) Dec 2006, 587-592. *Acharya, P. P., & Alpass, F. (2004). Birth Outcomes Across Ethnic Groups of Women in Nepal: Health Care for Women International Vol 25(1) Jan 2004, 40-54. *Agarwal, A., & Tripathi, K. K. (1984). Influence of prolonged deprivation, age and culture on the development of future orientation: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 14(4) Oct-Dec 1984, 451-453. *Agha, S., Gage, A., & Balal, A. (2007). Changes in perceptions of quality of, and access to, services among clients of a fractional franchise network in Nepal: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 39(3) May 2007, 341-354. *Agha, S., Karim, A. M., Balal, A., & Sosler, S. (2007). The impact of a reproductive health franchise on client satisfaction in rural Nepal: Health Policy and Planning Vol 22(5) Aug 2007, 320-328. *Allendorf, K. (2007). Couples' reports of women's autonomy and health-care use in Nepal: Studies in Family Planning Vol 38(1) Mar 2007, 35-46. *Allendorf, T. D. (2000). Local residents' perceptions of protected areas in nepal: Beyond conflicts and economies. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Anderson, R., & Mitchell, E. M. (1984). Children's health and play in rural Nepal: Social Science & Medicine Vol 19(7) 1984, 735-740. *Andrews, J. (2006). Research in the ranks: Vulnerable subjects, coercible collaboration, and the hepatitis E vaccine trial in Nepal: Perspectives in Biology and Medicine Vol 49(1) Win 2006, 35-51. *Aryal, R. H. (1991). Socioeconomic and cultural differentials in age at marriage and the effect on fertility in Nepal: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 23(2) Apr 1991, 167-178. *Aryal, T. R. (2007). Age at first marriage in Nepal: Differentials and determinants: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 39(5) Sep 2007, 693-706. *Axinn, W. G. (1991). The influence of interviewer sex on responses to sensitive questions in Nepal: Social Science Research Vol 20(3) Sep 1991, 303-318. *Axinn, W. G., & Barber, J. S. (2001). Mass education and fertility transition: American Sociological Review Vol 66(4) Aug 2001, 481-505. *Axinn, W. G., & Yabiku, S. T. (2001). Social change, the social organization of families, and fertility limitations: American Journal of Sociology Vol 106(5) Mar 2001, 1219-1262. *Babikian, S., Emerson, L., & Wynn, G. H. (2007). Significance of cultural beliefs in presentation of psychiatric illness: A case report of selective mutism in a man from Nepal: Military Medicine Vol 172(11) Nov 2007, 1213-1216. *Bajracharya, S. A. (2008). A country of hearsay and rumor: Kings, strongmen, and rumor in the urban Nepali political imaginary. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Baker, R., & Hinton, R. (1999). Do focus groups facilitate meaningful participation in social research? Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Baker, R., Panter-Brick, C., & Todd, A. (1996). Methods used in research with street children in Nepal: Childhood: A Global Journal of Child Research Vol 3(2) May 1996, 171-193. *Baker, R., Panter-Brick, C., & Todd, A. (1997). Homeless street boys in Nepal: Their demography and lifestyle: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 28(1) Spr 1997, 129-146. *Banjade, A. (2008). Community radio in nepal: A case study of community radio Madanpokhara. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Barber, J. S. (2004). Community social context and individualistic attitudes toward marriage: Social Psychology Quarterly Vol 67(3) Sep 2004, 236-256. *Barber, J. S., & Axinn, W. G. (2004). New Ideas and Fertility Limitation: The Role of Mass Media: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 66(5) Dec 2004, 1180-1200. *Barber, J. S., Biddlecom, A. E., & Axinn, W. G. (2003). Neighborhood Social Change and Perceptions of Environmental Degradation: Population and Environment: A Journal of Interdisciplinary Studies Vol 25(2) Nov 2003, 77-108. *Barber, J. S., Pearce, L. D., Chaudhury, I., & Gurung, S. (2002). Voluntary associations and fertility limitation: Social Forces Vol 80(4) Jun 2002, 1369-1401. *Barker, K. (2004). Diffusion of Innovations: A World Tour: Journal of Health Communication Vol 9(Suppl1) 2004, 131-137. *Barnett, L. (2006). Creating and using video for teaching child development and the care of young children: Learning from experience: Infant Observation Vol 9(2) Aug 2006, 179-189. *Bauer, T. G., & McKercher, B. (2003). Sex and tourism: Journeys of romance, love, and lust. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Beach, K. (1995). Activity as a mediator of sociocultural change and individual development: The case of school-work transition in Nepal: Mind, Culture, and Activity Vol 2(4) Fal 1995, 285-302. *Beach, K. D. I. (1996). A cultural-historical study of learning and development: The arithmetic practices of rural Nepali adolescents and adults in transition between school and work activities. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Beall, C. M., & Goldstein, M. C. (1982). Biological function, activity and dependency among elderly Sherpa in the Nepal Himalayas: Social Science & Medicine Vol 16(2) 1982, 135-140. *Beall, C. M., & Goldstein, M. C. (1982). Work, aging and dependency in a Sherpa population in Nepal: Social Science & Medicine Vol 16(2) 1982, 141-147. *Beall, C. M., & Goldstein, M. C. (1986). Age differences in sensory and cognitive function in elderly Nepalese: Journal of Gerontology Vol 41(3) May 1986, 387-389. *Beall, C. M., Goldstein, M. C., & Feldman, E. S. (1985). The physical fitness of elderly Nepalese farmers residing in rugged mountain and flat terrain: Journal of Gerontology Vol 40(5) Sep 1985, 529-535. *Beine, D. K. (2001). Ensnared by aids: Cultural models of aids and underlying cognitive illness schemata in Nepal. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Berry, E., Kessler, J. B., Fodor, J. T., & Wato, M. (1983). Intercultural communication for health personnel: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 7(4) 1983, 377-392. *Best, D. L. (2001). Gender concepts: Convergence in cross-cultural research and methodologies: Cross-Cultural Research: The Journal of Comparative Social Science Vol 35(1) Feb 2001, 23-43. *Bhattacharya, N. (1998). Students' perceptions of problem-based learning at the B. P. Koirala Institute of Health Sciences, Nepal: Medical Education Vol 32(4) Jul 1998, 407-410. *Bhattarai, K., Conway, D., & Shrestha, N. (2005). Tourism, Terrorism and Turmoil in Nepal: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 32(3) Jul 2005, 669-688. *Bhawuk, D. P. S., & Udas, A. (1996). Entrepreneurship and collectivism: A study of Nepalese entrepreneurs. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Bickel, B. (1997). Spatial operations in deixis, cognition, and culture: Where to orient oneself in Belhare. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Bickel, B., Bisang, W., & Yadava, Y. P. (1999). Face vs. empathy: The social foundation of Maithili verb agreement: Linguistics Vol 37(3) 1999, 481-518. *Biddlecom, A. E., Axinn, W. G., & Barber, J. S. (2005). Environmental Effects on Family Size Preferences and Subsequent Reproductive Behavior in Nepal: Population and Environment: A Journal of Interdisciplinary Studies Vol 26(3) Jan 2005, 183-206. *Biswas, A., See, D., Kogon, M. M., & Spiegel, D. (2000). Hypnotizability and the use of traditional Dhami-Jhankri healing in Nepal: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 48(1) Jan 2000, 6-21. *Blowers, G. H., & Turtle, A. M. (1987). Psychology moving East: The status of Western psychology in Asia and Oceania. Boulder, CO ; Sydney, NSW, Australia: Westview Press; Sydney University Press. *Boehnke, K., Stromberg, C., Regmi, M. P., Richmond, B. O., & Chandra, S. (1998). Reflecting the world "out there": A cross-cultural perspective on worries, values and well-being: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 17(2) Sum 1998, 227-247. *Boggess, J. E. (1977). Social behavior of the Himalayan langur (Presbytis entellus) in eastern Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bohara, A. K., Mitchell, N. J., & Nepal, M. (2006). Opportunity, Democracy, and the Exchange of Political Violence: A Subnational Analysis of Conflict in Nepal: Journal of Conflict Resolution Vol 50(1) Feb 2006, 108-128. *Borries, C. (1997). Infanticide in seasonally breeding multimale groups of Hanuman langurs (Presbytis entellus) in Ramnagar (South Nepal): Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 41(3) Sep 1997, 139-150. *Borries, C., Launhardt, K., Epplen, C., Epplen, J. T., & Winkler, P. (1999). Males as infant protectors in Hanuman langurs (Presbytis entellus) living in multimale groups: Defence pattern, paternity and sexual behaviour: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 46(5) Oct 1999, 350-356. *Boulay, M., Storey, J. D., & Sood, S. (2002). Indirect exposure to a family planning mass media campaign in Nepal: Journal of Health Communication Vol 7(5) Oct-Dec 2002, 379-399. *Boulay, M., & Valente, T. W. (2005). The Selection of Family Planning Discussion Partners in Nepal: Journal of Health Communication Vol 10(6) Sep 2005, 519-536. *Boyden, J., De Berry, J., Feeny, T., & Hart, J. (2006). Children Affected by Armed Conflict in South Asia: A Regional Summary. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Boyer, P., & Ramble, C. (2001). Cognitive templates for religious concepts: Cross-cultural evidence for recall of counter-intuitive representations: Cognitive Science: A Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 25(4) Jul-Aug 2001, 535-564. *Bradley, C. (1984). The sexual division of labor and the value of children: Behavior Science Research Vol 19(1-4) 1984-1985, 159-185. *Brauner-Otto, S. R. (2008). Health services, schools, attitudes, and contraceptive use: Tests of a theoretical model among rural Nepalese. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Breger, R., & Hill, R. (1998). Cross-cultural marriage: Identity and choice. New York, NY: Berg. *Brilliant, G. E. (1983). Determinants of cataract surgery utilization in Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brown, S., Black, F., Vaidya, P., Shrestha, S., Ennals, D., & LeBaron, V. T. (2007). Palliative care development: The Nepal model: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 33(5) May 2007, 573-577. *Capper, S. A., Ginter, P. M., & Swayne, L. E. (2002). Public health leadership & management: Cases and context. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Carlaw, R. W., Pande, B. R., Vaidya, K., & Nakermi, B. (2006). Early childhood experience in Nepal: A study of sickness, treatment and mortality: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 27(3) 2006, 219-230. *Castelino, P. (2005). Factors influencing career choices of South Asian Americans: A path analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chalise, H. N., & Brightman, J. D. (2006). Aging trends: Population aging in Nepal: Geriatrics & Gerontology International Vol 6(3) Sep 2006, 199-204. *Chalise, H. N., Saito, T., Takahashi, M., & Kai, I. (2007). Relationship specialization amongst sources and receivers of social support and its correlations with loneliness and subjective well-being: A cross sectional study of Nepalese older adults: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 44(3) May-Jun 2007, 299-314. *Chao, R. (2007). Rethinking Language Policy and Cultural Identity: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (28), 2007. *Chen, X., French, D. C., & Schneider, B. H. (2006). Peer relationships in cultural context. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Chodon, Y. (2008). Tibetan women and higher educational experience: An exploratory study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Choe, M. K., Thapa, S., & Mishra, V. (2005). Early marriage and early motherhood in Nepal: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 37(2) Mar 2005, 143-162. *Choe, M. K., Thapa, S., Podhisita, C., Raymundo, C., Lin, H.-S., & Achmad, S. (2004). The teen tobacco epidemic in Asia: Indonesia, Nepal, Philippines, Taiwan, and Thailand: Journal of Youth Studies Vol 7(1) Mar 2004, 73-87. *Chowdhury, A. N., & Rajbhandari, K. C. (1995). Koro with depression in Nepal: Transcultural Psychiatric Research Review Vol 32(1) 1995, 87-90. *Christian, P., Bentley, M. E., Pradhan, R., & West, K. P., Jr. (1998). An ethnographic study of night blindness "ratauni" among women in the Terai of Nepal: Social Science & Medicine Vol 46(7) Apr 1998, 879-889. *Cleland, J., & Jejeebhoy, S. (1996). Maternal schooling and fertility: Evidence from censuses and surveys. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Cole, P. M., & Tamang, B. L. (1998). Nepali children's ideas about emotional displays in hypothetical challenges: Developmental Psychology Vol 34(4) Jul 1998, 640-646. *Cole, P. M., Walker, A. R., & Lama-Tamang, M. S. (2006). Emotional Aspects of Peer Relations Among Children in Rural Nepal. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Corrigan, J. (2004). Religion and emotion: Approaches and interpretations. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Crawford, M., & Kaufman, M. R. (2008). Sex trafficking in Nepal: Survivor characteristics and long-term outcomes: Violence Against Women Vol 14(8) Aug 2008, 905-916. *Crawford, M., Kerwin, G., Gurung, A., Khati, D., Jha, P., & Regmi, A. C. (2008). Globalizing beauty: Attitudes toward beauty pageants among Nepali women: Feminism & Psychology Vol 18(1) Feb 2008, 61-86. *Crishna, B., & Prajapati, S. B. (2008). Comparative policy brief: Status of intellectual disabilities in Nepal: Journal of Policy and Practice in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 5(2) Jun 2008, 133-136. *Croes, K. D. (2008). Nature of a nation: Monarchy, development, and culture in Nepal's Annapurna Conservation Area Project. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Curtale, F., Siwakoti, B., Lagrosa, C., LaRaja, M., & et al. (1995). Improving skills and utilization of community health volunteers in Nepal: Social Science & Medicine Vol 40(8) Apr 1995, 1117-1125. *Dasen, P., Mishra, R., Niraula, S., & Wassmann, J. (2006). The development of geocentric spatial language and cognition: Enfance Vol 58(2) 2006, 146-158. *Davis, C. V. (2007). Can developing women produce primitive art? And other questions of value, meaning and identity in the circulation of Janakpur Art: Tourist Studies Vol 7(2) Aug 2007, 193-223. *de Jong, J. T. V. M. (2005). Commentary: Deconstructing critiques on the internationalization of PTSD: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 29(3) Sep 2005, 361-370. *Delle Fave, A., & Massimini, F. (2004). Bringing Subjectivity into Focus: Optimal Experiences, Life Themes, and Person-Centered Rehabilitation. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Desjarlais, R. R. (1989). Healing through images: The magical flight and healing geography of Nepali shamans: Ethos Vol 17(3) Sep 1989, 289-307. *Desjarlais, R. R. (1991). Dreams, divination, and Yolmo ways of knowing: Dreaming Vol 1(3) Sep 1991, 211-224. *Desjarlais, R. R. (1991). Poetic transformations of Yolmo "sadness." Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 15(4) Dec 1991, 387-420. *Desjarlais, R. R. (1992). Yolmo aesthetics of body, health and "soul loss." Social Science & Medicine Vol 34(10) May 1992, 1105-1117. *Dhungana, B. M. (2006). The lives of disabled women in Nepal: Vulnerability without support: Disability & Society Vol 21(2) Mar 2006, 133-146. *Dixon, P. (1999). Towards a public health response for preventing the spread of HIV amongst injecting drug users within Nepal and the development of a treatment, rehabilitation and prevention programme in Pokhara: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 10(5) Nov 1999, 375-383. *Domino, G., & Regmi, M. P. (1993). Attitudes toward cancer: A cross-cultural comparison of Nepalese and US students: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 24(4) Dec 1993, 389-398. *Duberman, L., & Azumi, K. (1975). Sexism in Nepal: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 37(4) Nov 1975, 1013-1021. *Duncan, E., Gidron, Y., Shrestha, R. P., & Aryal, T. (2005). Correlates of post-traumatic stress and physical symptoms in Nepali adults under political turmoil: Australasian Journal of Disaster and Trauma Studies Vol 2005(1) 2005, No Pagination Specified. *Dutta, M. J., & Basnyat, I. (2008). The case of the radio communication project in Nepal: A culture-centered rejoinder: Health Education & Behavior Vol 35(4) Aug 2008, 459-460. *Dutta, M. J., & Basnyat, I. (2008). The radio communication project in Nepal: A culture-centered approach to participation: Health Education & Behavior Vol 35(4) Aug 2008, 442-454. *Dyssegaard, B. (2000). Emerging educational programs for deaf students in Mongolia and Nepal: A special report. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Earth, B., & Sthapit, S. (2002). Uterine prolapse in rural Nepal: Gender and human rights implications: A mandate for development: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 4(3) Jul-Sep 2002, 281-296. *Eller, L. S., & Mahat, G. (2003). Psychological Factors in Nepali Former Commercial Sex Workers with HIV: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 35(1) 2003, 53-60. *Eller, L. S., & Mahat, G. (2007). Predictors of life satisfaction in HIV-positive Nepali women: JANAC: Journal of the Association of Nurses in AIDS Care Vol 18(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 17-26. *Ellis, M., Manandhar, N., Shrestha, P. S., Laxman, S., Manandhar, D. S., & Costello, A. M. d. L. (1999). Outcome at 1 year of neonatal encephalopathy in Kathmandu, Nepal: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 41(10) Oct 1999, 689-695. *Emmelkamp, J., Komproe, I. H., Van Ommeren, M., & Schagen, S. (2002). The relation between coping, social support and psychological and somatic symptoms among torture survivors in Nepal: Psychological Medicine Vol 32(8) Nov 2002, 1465-1470. *Evans, D., Buxton, D. C., Borisov, A., Manatunga, A. K., Ngodup, D., & Raison, C. L. (2008). Shattered Shangri-la: Differences in depressive and anxiety symptoms in students born in Tibet compared to Tibetan students born in exile: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 43(6) Jun 2008, 429-436. *Evans, D., Buxton, D. C., Borisov, A., Manatunga, A. K., Ngodup, D., & Raison, C. L. (2008). "Shattered Shangri-la: Differences in depressive and anxiety symptoms in students born in Tibet compared to Tibetan students born in exile": Erratum: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 43(7) Jul 2008, 592. *Fave, A. D., Lombardi, M., & Massimini, F. (2003). Disability and development: Individual and cultural issues. Lengerich, Germany: Pabst Science Publishers. *Fricke, T. (2005). Taking culture seriously: Making the social survey ethnographic. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Fricke, T., Axinn, W. G., & Thornton, A. (1993). Marriage, social inequality, and women's contact with their natal families in alliance societies: Two Tamang examples: American Anthropologist Vol 95(2) Jun 1993, 395-419. *Frohlick, S. E. (2003). Negotiating the "Global" within the Global Playscapes of Mount Everest: Canadian Review of Sociology and Anthropology Vol 40(5) Dec 2003, 525-542. *Furr, L. A. (2005). On the Relationship between Cultural Values and Preferences and Affective Health in Nepal: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 51(1) Mar 2005, 71-82. *Galea, S., & Vlahov, D. (2005). Handbook of urban health: Populations, methods, and practice. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Galea, S., & Vlahov, D. (2005). Integrative Chapter: The Health of Urban Populations. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Gandhi, K. (2008). Review of Fluid bonds: Views on gender and water: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 31(5) Sep 2008, 413-414. *Gautam, T., van Dick, R., & Wagner, U. (2001). Organizational commitment in Nepalese settings: Asian Journal of Social Psychology Vol 4(3) Dec 2001, 239-248. *Gautam, T., Van Dick, R., & Wagner, U. (2004). Organizational identification and organizational commitment: Distinct aspects of two related concepts: Asian Journal of Social Psychology Vol 7(3) Dec 2004, 301-315. *Gautam, T., Van Dick, R., Wagner, U., Upadhyay, N., & Davis, A. J. (2005). Organizational citizenship behavior and organizational commitment in Nepal: Asian Journal of Social Psychology Vol 8(3) Dec 2005, 305-314. *Geary, C. W., Burke, H. M., Castelnau, L., Neupane, S., Sall, Y. B., & Wong, E. (2007). Exposure to MTV's global HIV prevention campaign in Kathmandu, Nepal; Sao Paulo, Brazil; and Dakar, Senegal: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 19(1) Feb 2007, 36-50. *Geary, C. W., Burke, H. M., Castelnau, L., Neupane, S., Sall, Y. B., Wong, E., et al. (2007). MTV's "Staying Alive" global campaign promoted interpersonal communication about HIV and positive beliefs about HIV prevention: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 19(1) Feb 2007, 51-67. *Geary, C. W., Burke, H. M., Johnson, L., Liku, J., Castelnau, L., Neupane, S., et al. (2008). Personal involvement of young people in HIV prevention campaign messages: The role of message format, culture, and gender: Health Education & Behavior Vol 35(2) Apr 2008, 190-206. *Geary, C. W., Burke, H. M., Neupane, S., Castelnau, L., & Brown, J. D. (2006). Does MTV Reach an Appropriate Audience for HIV Prevention Messages? Evidence from MTV Viewership Data in Nepal and Brazil: Journal of Health Communication Vol 11(7) Oct-Nov 2006, 665-681. *Gibbon, M., & Cazottes, I. (2001). Working with women's groups to promote health in the community using the Health Analysis and Action Cycle within Nepal: Qualitative Health Research Vol 11(6) Nov 2001, 728-750. *Gittelsohn, J., Shankar, A. V., West, K. P., Jr., Faruque, F., Gnywali, T., & Pradhan, E. K. (1998). Child feeding and care behaviors are associated with xerophthalmia in rural Nepalese households: Social Science & Medicine Vol 47(4) Aug 1998, 477-486. *Gittelsohn, J., Shankar, A. V., West, K. P., Ram, R. M., & Gnywali, T. (1997). Estimating reactivity in direct observation studies of health behaviors: Human Organization Vol 56(2) Sum 1997, 182-189. *Gojanur, N., & Ismail, K. (2004). "Culture-bound syndromes: The story of dhat syndrome": Commentary: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 185(3) Sep 2004, 261. *Goldstein, M. C., Schuler, S., & Ross, J. L. (1983). Social and economic forces affecting intergenerational relations in extended families in a Third World country: A cautionary tale from South Asia: Journal of Gerontology Vol 38(6) Nov 1983, 716-724. *Goldstein, M. C., Tsarong, P., & Beall, C. M. (1983). High altitude hypoxia, culture, and human fecundity/fertility: A comparative study: American Anthropologist Vol 85(1) Mar 1983, 28-49. *Gongal, R., Vaidya, P., Jha, R., Rajbhandary, O., & Watson, M. (2006). Informing patients about cancer in Nepal: what do people prefer? : Palliative Medicine Vol 20(4) Jun 2006, 471-476. *Grant, M. B. (1991). The relationship of teachers' MBTI to their interactions with a Level III interactive videodisc program, "Exploring Nepal," and teachers' reactions to its possible classroom implementation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gray, J. N. (1989). The household in Nepal: Social and experiential crucible of society. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Gray, J. N., & Mearns, D. J. (1989). Society from the inside out: Anthropological perspectives on the South Asian household. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Gunther, A. C., & Storey, J. D. (2003). The influence of presumed influence: Journal of Communication Vol 53(2) Jun 2003, 199-215. *Haider, W. (2008). Introduction to the special issue on "international perspective of human-wildlife conflicts: Human Dimensions of Wildlife Vol 13(1) Jan-Feb 2008, 1-2. *Hall, A. (1990). Services to blind persons in Nepal: Issues facing a developing country: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 84(6) Jun 1990, 309-315. *Hardman, C. E. (2004). Emotions and Ancestors: Understanding Experiences of Lohorung Rai in Nepal. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Harper, D. C. (1997). Children's attitudes toward physical disability in Nepal: A field study: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 28(6) Nov 1997, 710-729. *Harris, P. L., Nunez, M., & Brett, C. (2001). Let's swap: Early understanding of social exchange by British and Nepali children: Memory & Cognition Vol 29(5) Jul 2001, 757-764. *Harris, P. L., Olthof, T., Terwogt, M. M., & Hardman, C. E. (1987). Children's knowledge of the situations that provoke emotion: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 10(3) Sep 1987, 319-343. *Hart, L. A. (1994). The Asian elephants-driver partnership: The drivers' perspective: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 40(3-4) Jun 1994, 297-312. *Hart, L. A. (1997). Tourists' effects on drivers of working Asian elephants: Anthrozoos Vol 10(1) 1997, 47-49. *Hepburn, S. J. (2002). Touristic forms of life in Nepal: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 29(3) Jul 2002, 611-630. *Heubner, A. M., & Garrod, A. C. (1993). Moral reasoning among Tibetan monks: A study of Buddhist adolescents and young adults in Nepal: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 24(2) Jun 1993, 167-185. *Hinton, R. (2000). Seen but not heard: Refugee children and models for intervention. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Hoelter, L. F., Axinn, W. G., & Ghimire, D. J. (2004). Social Change, Premarital Nonfamily Experiences, and Marital Dynamics: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 66(5) Dec 2004, 1131-1151. *Hoge, E. A., Tamrakar, S. M., Christian, K. M., Mahara, N., Nepal, M. K., Pollack, M. H., et al. (2006). Cross-Cultural Differences in Somatic Presentation in Patients with Generalized Anxiety Disorder: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 194(12) Dec 2006, 962-966. *Hollan, D. (2005). Mind and Experience in Tahiti, Nepal, and Beyond: Ethos Vol 33(4) Dec 2005, 430-432. *Hollan, D. (2005). Setting a New Standard: The Person-Centered Interviewing and Observation of Robert I. Levy: Ethos Vol 33(4) Dec 2005, 459-466. *Holland, D., Lachicotte, W., Jr., Skinner, D., & Cain, C. (1998). Identity and agency in cultural worlds. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Holland, D., Lachicotte, W., Jr., Skinner, D., & Cain, C. (2001). Identity and agency in cultural worlds. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Holland, D. C., & Skinner, D. G. (1997). The co-development of identity, agency, and lived worlds. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *How, T. B. (1997). An assessment of preventive drug education in South Asian countries: Drugs: Education, Prevention & Policy Vol 4(3) Nov 1997, 255-258. *Hruschka, D. J., Daniel H, L., & Worthman, C. M. (2005). Biocultural Dialogues: Biology and Culture in Psychological Anthropology: Ethos Vol 33(1) Mar 2005, 1-19. *Hruschka, D. J., Kohrt, B. A., & Worthman, C. M. (2005). Estimating between- and within-individual variation in cortisol levels using multilevel models: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 30(7) Aug 2005, 698-714. *Hutchinson, P., & Wheeler, J. (2006). Advanced Methods for Evaluating the Impact of Family Planning Communication Programs: Evidence from Tanzania and Nepal: Studies in Family Planning Vol 37(3) Sep 2006, 169-186. *Jackson, J. C., & Jackson-Carroll, L. (1994). The social significance of routine health behavior in Tamang daily life: Social Science & Medicine Vol 38(7) Apr 1994, 999-1010. *Jacobson, T. L., & Storey, J. D. (2004). Development communication and participation: Applying Habermas to a case study of population programs in Nepal: Communication Theory Vol 14(2) May 2004, 99-121. *James, J. S. (1998). Satisfaction of sojourner couples residing in Nepal: The mediating role of social support and personal and couple resources. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *James, S., & Hunsley, J. (1995). The Marital Adaptability and Cohesion Evaluation Scale III: Is the relation with marital adjustment linear or curvilinear? : Journal of Family Psychology Vol 9(4) Dec 1995, 458-462. *James, S., Hunsley, J., Navara, G. S., & Alles, M. (2004). Marital, psychological, and sociocultural aspects of sojourner adjustment: Expanding the field of enquiry: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 28(2) Mar 2004, 111-126. *Jha, A. (2007). Nepalese psychiatrists' struggle for evolution: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 31(9) Sep 2007, 348-350. *Jha, P. N., & Baral, J. R. (1973). Relative effectiveness of some group methods in agricultural information communication in Nepal: Indian Journal of Psychology Vol 48(3) Sep 1973, 65-74. *Jha, S. K. (1985). Acoustic analysis of the Maithili diphthongs: Journal of Phonetics Vol 13(1) Jan 1985, 107-115. *Jhingan, H. P., Shyangwa, P., Sharma, A., Prasad, K. M. R., & Khandelwal, S. K. (2003). Prevalence of alcohol dependence in a town in Nepal as assessed by the CAGE questionnaire: Addiction Vol 98(3) Mar 2003, 339-343. *Johnson, R. L. (1986). Mother-infant relations among wild monkeys in India and Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnson, R. L., & Southwick, C. H. (1984). Structural diversity and mother-infant relations among rhesus monkeys in India and Nepal: Folia Primatologica Vol 43(4) 1984, 198-215. *Johnson, R. L., & Southwick, C. H. (1987). Ecological constraints on the development of infant independence in rhesus: American Journal of Primatology Vol 13(2) 1987, 103-118. *Joiner, T. E., Jr., Bernert, R. A., & Jack, D. C. (2005). The Bidimensional Structure of Suicidal Symptoms in Nepal: Archives of Suicide Research Vol 9(4) Dec 2005, 345-351. *Jordans, M. J., Keen, A. S., Pradhan, H., & Tol, W. A. (2007). Psychosocial counselling in Nepal: Perspectives of counsellors and beneficiaries: International Journal for the Advancement of Counselling Vol 29(1) Mar 2007, 57-68. *Jordans, M. J. D., & Sharma, B. (2004). Integration of psychosocial counselling in care systems in Nepal: Intervention: International Journal of Mental Health, Psychosocial Work & Counselling in Areas of Armed Conflict Vol 2(3) Nov 2004, 171-180. *Jordans, M. J. D., Tol, W. A., Sharma, B., & van Ommeren, M. (2003). Training psychosocial counselling in Nepal: Content review of a specialised training programme: Intervention: International Journal of Mental Health, Psychosocial Work & Counselling in Areas of Armed Conflict Vol 1(2) Sep 2003, 18-35. *Joshi, R. K. (1985). An identification of knowledge, skills, and attitudes essential for preparation of primary school teachers in Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Justice, J. (1984). Can socio-cultural information improve health planning? A case study of Nepal's assistant nurse-midwife: Social Science & Medicine Vol 19(3) 1984, 193-198. *Jutkowitz, J. M., Spielmann, H., Koehler, U., Lohani, J., & Pande, A. (1997). Drug use in Nepal: The view from the street: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 32(7-8) Jun 1997, 987-1004. *Kaplan, A. S. (2000). An exploration of the meaning of psychiatric symptomatology in rural Nepal. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Karki, T. K. (2005). Perspectives on the Health of Urban Populations in Nepal. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Kart, C. S., Kinney, J. M., Subedi, J., Basnyat, K. B., & Vadakkan, M. F. (2007). Lay explanations and self-management of diabetes in Kathmandu, Nepal: Journal of Aging and Health Vol 19(4) Aug 2007, 683-704. *Katz, J., Khatry, S. K., LeClerq, S. C., Shrestha, S. R., West, K. P., Jr., & Christian, P. (2008). Miscarriage but not stillbirth rates are higher among younger nulliparas in rural Southern Nepal: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 42(6) Jun 2008, 587-595. *Katz, J., West, K. P., Jr., Pradhan, E. K., Leclerq, S. C., Khatry, S. K., & Shrestha, S. R. (2007). The impact of a small steady stream of income for women on family health and economic well-being: Global Public Health Vol 2(1) Jan 2007, 35-52. *Kc, S. (2008). Society and infrastructure: Geographical accessibility and its effects on school enrollment in Nepal. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Khan, M. M. (2000). Suicide in the Indian subcontinent: Crisis: The Journal of Crisis Intervention and Suicide Prevention Vol 21(4) 2000, 193. *Khan, M. M. (2002). Suicide on the Indian Subcontinent: Crisis: The Journal of Crisis Intervention and Suicide Prevention Vol 23(3) 2002, 104-107. *Khandelwal, S. K. (2000). Challenges of mental health in the Himalayan kingdom of Nepal: Journal of Personality and Clinical Studies Vol 16(2) Sep 2000, 109-117. *Kohn, T. (1998). The seduction of the exotic: Notes on mixed marriage in East Nepal. New York, NY: Berg. *Kohrt, B. A., Jordans, M. J. D., Tol, W. A., Speckman, R. A., Maharjan, S. M., Worthman, C. M., et al. (2008). Comparison of mental health between former child soldiers and children never conscripted by armed groups in Nepal: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 300(6) Aug 2008, 691-702. *Kohrt, B. A., Kunz, R. D., Baldwin, J. L., Koirala, N. R., Sharma, V. D., & Nepal, M. K. (2005). "Somatization" and "Comorbidity": A Study of Jhum-Jhum and Depression in Rural Nepal: Ethos Vol 33(1) Mar 2005, 125-147. *Kohrt, B. A., Tol, W. A., & Harper, I. (2007). Reconsidering somatic presentation of generalized anxiety disorder in Nepal: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 195(6) Jun 2007, 544. *Kojima, H. (1997). Problems of comparison: Methodology, the art of storytelling, and implicit models. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Kotapish, S. R. (1998). Native culture influence in reader response to translated literature. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kumar, A., & Misra, A. K. (1985). Extraversion and neuroticism in Indian and Nepali adolescents: Perspectives in Psychological Researches Vol 8(1) Apr 1985, 15-19. *Kumar, V. K., McCloskey, M., & Stoody, M. A. (2004). Empowerment as goal for education: Hearing the voices of the people: Journal of Indian Psychology Vol 22(1) Jan 2004, 14-40. *Kunnan, A. J. (2005). 40 Years in Applied Linguistics: An Interview With Alan Davies: Language Assessment Quarterly Vol 2(1) 2005, 35-50. *Kyes, R. C., Jones-Engel, L., Chalise, M. K., Engel, G., Heidrich, J., Grant, R., et al. (2006). Genetic Characterization of Rhesus Macaques (Macaca mulatta) in Nepal: American Journal of Primatology Vol 68(5) May 2006, 445-455. *Ladousa, C. (2005). Review of Invitations to love: Literacy, love letters, and social change in Nepal: Language in Society Vol 34(2) Apr 2005, 317-320. *Launhardt, K., Borries, C., Hardt, C., Epplen, J. T., & Winkler, P. (2001). Paternity analysis of alternative male reproductive routes among the langurs (Semnopithecus entellus) of Ramnagar: Animal Behaviour Vol 61(1) Jan 2001, 53-64. *le Roux, J., & Smith, C. S. (1998). Causes and characteristics of the street child phenomenon: A global perspective: Adolescence Vol 33(131) Fal 1998, 683-688. *Leng, M. (2005). Against the odds: An account of filming an infant observation in rural Nepal: Infant Observation Vol 8(2) Aug 2005, 109-114. *Levine, N. E., & Silk, J. B. (1997). Why polyandry fails: Sources of instability in polyandrous marriages: Current Anthropology Vol 38(3) Jun 1997, 375-398. *Levine, R. (2007). Case studies in global health: Millions saved. Boston, MA: Jones and Bartlett Publishers. *LeVine, R. A., LeVine, S. E., Rowe, M. L., & Schnell-Anzola, B. (2004). Maternal literacy and health behavior: A Nepalese case study: Social Science & Medicine Vol 58(4) Feb 2004, 863-877. *Levine, R. A., Levine, S. E., & Schnell, B. (2001). "Improve the women": Mass schooling, female literacy, and worldwide social change: Harvard Educational Review Vol 71(1) Spr 2001, 1-50. *Levy, R. I. (1989). The quest for mind in different times and different places. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Levy, R. I. (2005). Ethnography, Comparison, and Changing Times: Ethos Vol 33(4) Dec 2005, 435-458. *Linn, J. G. (2008). Community participation, cultural discourse, and health education projects in developing areas: The case of the radio communication project in Nepal: Health Education & Behavior Vol 35(4) Aug 2008, 455-458. *Little, J. D. (2003). ECT in the Asia Pacific region: What do we know? : Journal of ECT Vol 19(2) Jun 2003, 93-97. *Lovari, S., & Ale, S. B. (2001). Are there multiple mating strategies in blue sheep? : Behavioural Processes Vol 53(1-2) Mar 2001, 131-135. *Luitel, S. (1997). Empowerment? What being literate means to Maithili women in Nepal. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mahat, G. (1994). Stress and coping: First-year Nepalese nursing students in clinical settings. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mahat, G., & Scoloveno, M. A. (2006). HIV/AIDS knowledge, attitudes and beliefs among Nepalese adolescents: Journal of Advanced Nursing Vol 53(5) Mar 2006, 583-590. *Mali, G. B. (1979). Cognitive development of Nepalese children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Manalo, E., & Wong-Toi, G. (2005). Communication skills in university education: The international dimension. Auckland, New Zealand: Pearson Education New Zealand. *Manandhar, D. S., Osrin, D., Shrestha, B. P., Mesko, N., Morrison, J., Tumbahangphe, K. M., et al. (2004). Effect of a participatory intervention with women's groups on birth outcomes in Nepal: Cluster-randomised controlled trial: Lancet Vol 364(9438) Sep 2004, 970-979. *Matsuyama, A., & Moji, K. (2008). Perception of bleeding as a danger sign during pregnancy, delivery, and the postpartum period in rural Nepal: Qualitative Health Research Vol 18(2) Feb 2008, 196-208. *McHugh, E. (2002). Encountering the forest man: Feminine experience, imaginary others, and the disjunctions of patriarchy in Nepal: Ethos Vol 30(1-2) Mar-Jun 2002, 77-94. *McHugh, E. (2003). Review of Other Worlds: Notions of Self and Emotion Among the Lohorung Rai: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 40(3) Sep 2003, 453-455. *McHugh, E. (2004). Moral Choices and Global Desires: Feminine Identity in a Transnational Realm: Ethos Vol 32(4) Dec 2004, 575-597. *McHugh, E. L. (1986). The social, cultural, and personal worlds of the Gurungs of Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McHugh, E. L. (1989). Concepts of the person among the Gurungs of Nepal: American Ethnologist Vol 16(1) Feb 1989, 75-86. *Mishra, P., Hansen, E. H., Sabroe, S., & Kafle, K. K. (2006). Adherence is associated with the quality of professional-patient interaction in Directly Observed Treatment Short-course, DOTS: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 63(1-2) Oct 2006, 29-37. *Mishra, R. C., Dasen, P. R., & Niraula, S. (2003). Ecology, language, and performance on spatial cognitive tasks: International Journal of Psychology Vol 38(6) Dec 2003, 366-383. *Misra, R. R. (1986). Determinants of family size norm in the Terai of Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moghadam, V. M. (2007). Review of The power of women's informal networks: Lessons in social change from South Asia and West Africa: Gender & Society Vol 21(6) Dec 2007, 938-940. *Moore, M. (2008). What does patient-centred communication mean in Nepal? : Medical Education Vol 42(1) Jan 2008, 18-26. *Morrow, A. L., & Dawodu, A. (2004). Influencing birth outcomes in Nepal: Lancet Vol 364(9438) Sep 2004, 914-915. *Mullany, B. C. (2006). Barriers to and attitudes towards promoting husbands' involvement in maternal health in Katmandu, Nepal: Social Science & Medicine Vol 62(11) Jun 2006, 2798-2809. *Mullany, B. C., Becker, S., & Hindin, M. J. (2007). The impact of including husbands in antenatal health education services on maternal health practices in urban Nepal: Results from a randomized controlled trial: Health Education Research Vol 22(2) Apr 2007, 166-176. *Mullany, B. C., Hindin, M. J., & Becker, S. (2005). Can women's autonomy impede male involvement in pregnancy health in Katmandu, Nepal? : Social Science & Medicine Vol 61(9) Nov 2005, 1993-2006. *Mumford, D. B., Bavington, J. T., Bhatnagar, K. S., Hussain, Y., & et al. (1991). The Bradford Somatic Inventory: A multi-ethnic inventory of somatic symptoms reported by anxious and depressed patients in Britain and the Indo-Pakistan subcontinent: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158 Mar 1991, 379-386. *Munroe, R. H., Shimmin, H. S., & Munroe, R. L. (1984). Gender understanding and sex role preference in four cultures: Developmental Psychology Vol 20(4) Jul 1984, 673-682. *Munroe, R. L. (2004). Social Structure and Sex-Role Choices Among Children in Four Cultures: Cross-Cultural Research: The Journal of Comparative Social Science Vol 38(4) Nov 2004, 387-406. *Munroe, R. L., Hulefeld, R., Rodgers, J. M., Tomeo, D. L., & Yamazaki, S. K. (2000). Aggression among children in four cultures: Cross-Cultural Research: The Journal of Comparative Social Science Vol 34(1) Feb 2000, 3-25. *Munroe, R. L., Hulefeld, R., Rodgers, J. M., Tomeo, D. L., & Yamazaki, S. K. (2000). "Aggression among children in four cultures": Erratum: Cross-Cultural Research: The Journal of Comparative Social Science Vol 34(3) Aug 2000, 306. *Munroe, R. L., & Munroe, R. H. (1981). Male pregnancy symptoms and sex-identity conflict in Nepal and Samoa: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 115(1) Oct 1981, 133-134. *Munroe, R. L., & Munroe, R. H. (1984). Health and wealth in four societies: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 123(1) Jun 1984, 135-136. *Munroe, R. L., & Munroe, R. H. (1992). Fathers in children's environments: A four culture study. Hawthorne, NY: Aldine de Gruyter. *Murray-Johnson, L., Witte, K., Boulay, M., Figueroa, M. E., Storey, D., & Tweedie, I. (2000). Using health education theories to explain behavior change: A cross-country analysis: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 20(4) 2000-2001, 323-345. *Murray-Johnson, L., Witte, K., Boulay, M., Figueroa, M. E., Storey, D., & Tweedie, I. (2006). Using health education theories to explain behavior change: A cross-country analysis: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 25(1-2) 2006, 185-207. *Navara, G. S., & James, S. (2002). Sojourner adjustment: Does missionary status affect acculturation? : International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 26(6) Nov 2002, 695-709. *Nikolei, J., & Borries, C. (1997). Sex differential behavior of immature Hanuman Langurs (Presbytis entellus) in Ramnager, South Nepal: International Journal of Primatology Vol 18(3) Jun 1997, 415-437. *Niraula, B. B., & Morgan, S. P. (1995). Son and daughter preferences in Benighat, Nepal: Implications for fertility transition: Social Biology Vol 42(3-4) Fal-Win 1995, 256-273. *Niraula, S., & Mishra, R. C. (2001). Memory for objects and their spatial location in rural and urban Nepalese children: Psychological Studies Vol 46(1-2) Jan-Jul 2001, 7-13. *Niraula, S., & Mishra, R. C. (2001). Psychological differentiation among rural and urban Newar children of Nepal: Social Science International Vol 17(2) Jul 2001, 57-70. *Niraula, S., & Mishra, R. C. (2001). Spatial orientation of the Newar children in Nepal: Social Science International Vol 17(1) Jan 2001, 36-48. *Niraula, S., Mishra, R. C., & Dasen, P. R. (2004). Linguistic Relativity and Spatial Concept Development in Nepal: Psychology and Developing Societies Vol 16(2) Jul-Dec 2004, 99-124. *Niroula, K. (2003). Universal design and space disability: Cognitive Processing Vol 4(Suppl) 2003, 43. *Northrup, G. (1985). The residential treatment of violent youth viewed as a process of acculturation: Milieu Therapy Vol 4(1) Spr 1985, 51-59. *O'Neill, T. (2001). "Selling girls in Kuwait": Domestic labour migration and trafficking discourse in Nepal: Anthropologica Vol 43(2) 2001, 153-164. *O'Neill, T. (2003). Anti-Child Labour Rhetoric, Child Protection and Young Carpet Weavers in Kathmandu, Nepal: Journal of Youth Studies Vol 6(4) Dec 2003, 413-431. *Oppitz, M. (1993). How does the healer heal? Shamanic practice in the Himalayas: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 43(11) Nov 1993, 387-395. *Ortner, S. B. (1995). The case of the disappearing shamans, or no individualism, no relationalism: Ethos Vol 23(3) Sep 1995, 355-390. *Panda, S., Azim, T., Rehman, N. u., Poudel, G., & Chaudhuri, A. (2007). Reaching out to the regular female sex partners of non-injecting and injecting drug users (IDUs): A need highlighted by research findings and ways to address it demonstrated by a regional HIV intervention project from South Asia: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 42(5) 2007, 895-898. *Pandey, J., Sinha, D., & Bhawuk, D. P. S. (1996). Asian contributions to cross-cultural psychology. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Pandit, A. (2004). Circadian Rhythm Variation in Attempted Suicide by Deliberate Self-Poisoning, and in Completed Suicide, in Central Nepal: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 35(3) Jul 2004, 229-233. *Panter-Brick, C. (1991). Lactation, birth spacing and maternal work-loads among two castes in rural Nepal: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 23(2) Apr 1991, 137-154. *Panter-Brick, C., & Smith, M. T. (2000). Abandoned children. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Parish, S. (2005). Mind and Experience in a Hindu City: Ethos Vol 33(4) Dec 2005, 480-486. *Parish, S. M. (2004). The Sacred Mind: Newar Cultural Representations of Mental Life and the Production of Moral Consciousness. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Parker, B. (1986). The spirit of wealth: Culture of entrepreneurship among the Thakali of Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Paswa, B., & Barnett, L. (1992). Care or cash: Assessing quality of care provided by drug retailers in Nepal: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 13(4) 1992-1993, 317-328. *Paudel, S. (2003). Socio-economic barrier and facilitators: Cognitive Processing Vol 4(Suppl) 2003, 42. *Paul, R. A. (1976). The Sherpa temple as a model of the psyche: American Ethnologist Vol 3(1) Feb 1976, 131-146. *Paul, R. A. (1977). The eyes outnumber the nose two to one: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 64(3) Fal 1977, 381-390. *Peters, L. (1978). Psychotherapy in Tamang shamanism: Ethos Vol 6(2) Sum 1978, 63-91. *Peters, L. G. (1978). Shamanism among the Tamang of Nepal: Folk curing & psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Peters, L. G. (1980). Concepts of mental deficiency among the Tamang of Nepal: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 84(4) Jan 1980, 352-356. *Peters, L. G. (1981). An experiential study of Nepalese shamanism: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 13(1) 1981, 1-26. *Peters, L. G. (1997). The "calling," the Yeti, and the Ban Jhakri ("forest shaman") in Nepalese shamanism: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 29(1) 1997, 47-62. *Pfau, R. H. (1978). A cross-national comparison of classroom behaviors: Based upon a survey within Nepal using the Flanders Interaction Analysis Categories and Caldwell's Activities Categories Instrument: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pokhrel, S. (2007). Determinants of parental reports of children's illnesses: Empirical evidence from Nepal: Social Science & Medicine Vol 65(6) Sep 2007, 1106-1117. *Pokhrel, S., Snow, R., Dong, H., Hidayat, B., Flessa, S., & Sauerborn, R. (2005). Gender role and child health care utilization in Nepal: Health Policy Vol 74(1) Sep 2005, 100-109. *Poudel-Tandukar, K., Nakahara, S., Ichikawa, M., Poudel, K. C., & Wakai, S. (2006). Relationship between mechanisms and activities at the time of pedestrian injury and activity limitation among school adolescents in Kathmandu, Nepal: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 38(6) Nov 2006, 1058-1063. *Prajapati, P. K., & Dhewaju, B. R. (2005). Inappropriateness of encoding and decoding processes in the teaching and learning of English: A case study at the Prithivi Narayan College in Nepal. Auckland, New Zealand: Pearson Education New Zealand. *Purdey, A. F., Adhikari, G. B., Robinson, S. A., & Cox, P. W. (1994). Participatory health development in rural Nepal: Clarifying the process of community empowerment: Health Education Quarterly Vol 21(3) Fal 1994, 329-343. *Puri, M., & Cleland, J. (2007). Assessing the factors associated with sexual harassment among young female migrant workers in Nepal: Journal of Interpersonal Violence Vol 22(11) Nov 2007, 1363-1381. *Puri, M., Ingham, R., & Matthews, Z. (2007). Factors affecting abortion decisions among young couples in Nepal: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 40(6) Jun 2007, 535-542. *Puri, M. C., & Busza, J. (2004). In forests and factories: Sexual behaviour among young migrant workers in Nepal: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 6(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 145-158. *Puria, M., & Cleland, J. (2006). Sexual behavior and perceived risk of HIV/AIDS among young migrant factory workers in Nepal: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 38(3) Mar 2006, 237-246. *Rajbhandari, P., & Wilmut, J. (2000). Assessment in Nepal: Assessment in Education: Principles, Policy & Practice Vol 7(2) Jul 2000, 255-269. *Rajouria, A. (2008). Micro-finance and empowerment of women: Evidence from Nepal. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ramble, C. (2002). Temporal disjunction and collectivity in Mustang, Nepal: Current Anthropology Vol 43(Suppl) Aug-Oct 2002, S75-S84. *Ratanapruck, P. (2008). Market and monastery: Manangi trade Diasporas in South and Southeast Asia. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Red, D. L. (1990). Reading academic texts in a foreign language: A case study in Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Regmi, M. P. (1985). Interpretation of the Gurung dreams: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 28(1) Mar 1985, 35-45. *Regmi, M. P. (1986). The culture-contact and the personality structure of the Gurungs: A Rorschach study: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 29(1) Mar 1986, 50-55. *Regmi, M. P. (1987). The Gurung personality structure: As projected through rituals and myths: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 30(1) Mar 1987, 53-57. *Regmi, M. P. (1988). Nepalese perception of self and other countrymen: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 31(1) Mar 1988, 29-33. *Regmi, S. K., Pokharel, A., Ojha, S. P., Pradhan, S. N., & Chapagain, G. (2004). Nepal mental health country profile: International Review of Psychiatry Vol 16(1-2) Feb-May 2004, 142-149. *Reissland, N. (1988). Neonatal imitation in the first hour of life: Observations in rural Nepal: Developmental Psychology Vol 24(4) Jul 1988, 464-469. *Reissland, N., & Burghart, R. (1987). The role of massage in south Asia: Child health and development: Social Science & Medicine Vol 25(3) 1987, 231-239. *Reissland, N., & Burghart, R. (1988). The quality of a mother's milk and the health of her child: Beliefs and practices of the women of Mithila: Social Science & Medicine Vol 27(5) 1988, 461-469. *Reissland, N., & Burghart, R. (1989). Active patients: The integration of modern and traditional obstetric practices in Nepal: Social Science & Medicine Vol 29(1) 1989, 43-52. *Renzetti, C. M. (2008). Editor's introduction: Violence Against Women Vol 14(8) Aug 2008, 867-869. *Rolls, C., & Chamberlain, M. (2004). From east to west: Nepalese women's experiences: International Nursing Review Vol 51(3) Sep 2004, 176-184. *Royer, J. M., & Carlo, M. S. (1993). Assessing language comprehension skills in cross-cultural settings. Amsterdam, Netherlands: North-Holland/Elsevier Science Publishers. *Saleeby, P. W. (2006). Exploring disability and poverty in Nepal: An application of the capability approach. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sarkar, K., Bal, B., Mukherjee, R., Chakraborty, S., Niyogi, S. K., Saha, M. K., et al. (2006). Epidemic of HIV coupled with hepatitis C virus among injecting drug users of Himalayan West Bengal, Eastern India, bordering Nepal, Bhutan, and Bangladesh: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 41(3) 2006, 341-352. *Satyavada, A., & Adamchak, D. J. (2000). Determinants of current use of contraception and children ever born in Nepal: Social Biology Vol 47(1-2) Spr-Sum 2000, 51-60. *Sawalha, N. N. (2008). The role of the multinational corporations in economic development for countries with limited resources. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Schaefer, C. (2006). Grandmothers counsel the world: Women elders offer their vision for our planet. Boston, MA: Trumpeter Books. *Schulke, O., Chalise, M. K., & Koenig, A. (2006). The Importance of Ingestion Rates for Estimating Food Quality and Energy Intake: American Journal of Primatology Vol 68(10) Oct 2006, 951-965. *Schwartz, S., Tol, W. A., Sharma, B., & De Tong, J. T. V. M. (2005). Investigating the Tibetan Healing System: A psychosocial needs assessment of Tibetan refugees in Nepal: Intervention: International Journal of Mental Health, Psychosocial Work & Counselling in Areas of Armed Conflict Vol 3(2) Jul 2005, 122-128. *Schweik, C. M. (1999). The spatial and temporal analysis of forest resources and institutions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Shankar, P. R., Dubey, A. K., Upadhyay, D. K., Subish, P., & Alwar, M. C. (2006). Educational sessions on assessing rationality of prescriptions: Student feedback: Pharmacy Education Vol 6(3) Sep 2006, 191-195. *Shankar, P. R., Subish, P., Dubey, A. K., & Mishra, P. (2006). Postgraduate students as simulated patients in communication skills learning and assessment: Pharmacy Education Vol 6(3) Sep 2006, 157-159. *Shankar, R. P., Dubey, A. K., Mishra, P., Deshpande, V. Y., Chandrasekhar, T. S., & Shivananda, P. G. (2006). Student Attitudes towards Communication Skills Training in a Medical College in Western Nepal: Education for Health: Change in Learning & Practice Vol 19(1) Mar 2006, 71-84. *Sharma, A., & Khandelwal, S. K. (2000). Women with alcohol-related problems in Nepal: Addiction Vol 95(7) Jul 2000, 1105-1106. *Sharma, B., & Van Ommeren, M. (1998). Preventing torture and rehabilitating survivors in Nepal: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 35(1) 1998, 85-97. *Sharma, B. P. (1970). Gambling and gamblers in Nepal: Israel Annals of Psychiatry & Related Disciplines Vol 8(2) Jul 1970, 137-142. *Sharma, B. P. (1971). Observation of patients following vasectomy in Nepal: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 17(4) Win 1971, 287-291. *Sharma, B. P. (1975). Cannabis and its users in Nepal: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 127 Dec 1975, 550-552. *Sharma, S. K., Sawangdee, Y., & Sirirassamee, B. (2007). Access to health: Women's status and utilization of maternal health services in Nepal: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 39(5) Sep 2007, 671-692. *Shrestha, A., Kane, T. T., & Hamal, H. (1990). Contraceptive social marketing in Nepal: Consumer and retailer knowledge, needs and experience: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 22(3) Jul 1990, 305-322. *Shrestha, A. B., & Mishra, R. C. (1996). Sex differences in cognitive style of Brahmin and Gurung children from the hills and plains of Nepal. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Shrestha, D. M. (1988). Mental health care and psychosocial rehabilitation in Nepal: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 17(3) Fal 1988, 33-37. *Shrestha, N. M. (1992). Alcohol and drug abuse in Nepal: British Journal of Addiction Vol 87(9) Sep 1992, 1241-1248. *Shrestha, N. M., Sharma, B., Van Ommeren, M., Regmi, S., Makaju, R., Komproe, I., et al. (1998). Impact of torture on refugees displaced within the developing world: Symptomatology among Bhutanese refugees in Nepal: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 280(5) Aug 1998, 443-448. *Shrestha, S. (2002). Socio-cultural factors influencing adolescent pregnancy in rural Nepal: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 14(2) Apr-Jun 2002, 101-109. *Shrestha, S. (2003). A Conceptual Model for Empowerment of the Female Community Health Volunteers in Nepal: Education for Health: Change in Learning & Practice Vol 16(3) Nov 2003, 318-327. *Shrestha, S., & Weber, G. (2002). The situation of older people with intellectual disability in Nepal: A pilot study: Journal of Intellectual & Developmental Disability Vol 27(4) Dec 2002, 242-254. *Shrestha, U. (1991). Social networks and code-switching in the Newar community of Kathmandu city: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Silverman, J. G., Decker, M. R., Gupta, J., Maheshwari, A., Willis, B. M., & Raj, A. (2007). HIV prevalence and predictors of infection in sex-trafficked Nepalese girls and women: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 298(5) Aug 2007, 536-542. *Simpson, P. L., Schumaker, J. F., Dorahy, M. J., & Shrestha, S. N. (1996). Depression and life satisfaction in Nepal and Australia: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 136(6) Dec 1996, 783-790. *Singh, I. (1984). The effects of the headmaster's leadership on teacher job satisfaction and morale as perceived by the teachers in Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Singh, S. (2004). Impact of long-term political conflict on population health in Nepal: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 171(12) Dec 2004, 1499-1501. *Singh, S. (2004). Post-traumatic stress in former Ugandan child soldiers: Comment: Lancet Vol 363(9421) May 2004, 1648. *Singhal, A., Cody, M. J., Rogers, E. M., & Sabido, M. (2004). Entertainment-education and social change: History, research, and practice. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Sinha, D., & Shrestha, A. B. (1992). Ecocultural factors in cognitive style among children from hills and plains of Nepal: International Journal of Psychology Vol 27(1) Feb 1992, 49-59. *Skultans, V. (1988). A comparative study of the psychiatric practice of a tantrik healer and a hospital out-patient clinic in the Kathmandu Valley: Psychological Medicine Vol 18(4) Nov 1988, 969-981. *Smith, J. D. (1985). Dispersal, communication, and conservation strategies for the tiger (Panthera tigris) in Royal Chitwan National Park, Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, J. L., McDougal, C., & Miquelle, D. (1989). Scent marking in free-ranging tigers, Panthera tigris: Animal Behaviour Vol 37(1) Jan 1989, 1-10. *Sonntag, S. K. (2007). Change and Permanence in Language Politics in Nepal. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Soubrouillard, B. C. (2001). A psychological study of the vision and treatment of mental illness by Nepalese shamans. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Spencer, P. E., Erting, C. J., & Marschark, M. (2000). The deaf child in the family and at school: Essays in honor of Kathryn P. Meadow-Orlans. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Spoon, J. D. (2008). Tourism in a sacred landscape: Political economy and Sherpa ecological knowledge in Beyul Khumbu/Sagarmatha National Park, Nepal. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Stewart, C. P. (2008). Antenatal micronutrient supplementation, maternal nutritional status, newborn size and biomarkers of metabolic syndrome in seven year old children: Exploring the developmental origins of health and disease in rural Nepal. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stone, L. (1983). Hierarchy and food in Nepalese healing rituals: Social Science & Medicine Vol 17(14) 1983, 971-978. *Stone, L. (1986). Primary health care for whom? Village perspectives from Nepal: Social Science & Medicine Vol 22(3) 1986, 293-302. *Storey, D., Boulay, M., Karki, Y., Heckert, K., & Karmacharya, D. M. (1999). Impact of the integrated Radio Communication Project in Nepal, 1994-1997: Journal of Health Communication Vol 4(4) Oct-Dec 1999, 271-294. *Storey, J. D., & Jacobson, T. L. (2004). Entertainment-Education and Participation: Applying Habermas to a Population Program in Nepal. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Strong, D. A. (2008). Audience involvement with "Kushiko Sansar," a children's TV show in Nepal: An entertainment-education initiative promoting positive attitudes and actions toward people with disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Subedi, B. (2006). Theorizing a 'halfie' researcher's identity in transnational fieldwork: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 573-593. *Subedi, B. S. (2006). Cultural factors and beliefs influencing transfer of training: International Journal of Training and Development Vol 10(2) Jun 2006, 88-97. *Subedi, J. (1989). Modern health services and health care behavior: A survey in Kathmandu, Nepal: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 30(4) Dec 1989, 412-420. *Subedi, S., Tausig, M., Subedi, J., Broughton, C. L., & Williams-Blangero, S. (2004). Mental Illness and Disability Among Elders in Developing Countries: The Case of Nepal: Journal of Aging and Health Vol 16(1) Feb 2004, 71-87. *Sunquist, M. E. (1979). The movements and activities of tigers (Panthera tigris tigris) in Royal Chitawan National Park, Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Suwal, R. L. (1992). Attributes and skills of chief executive officers of public enterprises in Nepal that are associated with effective performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tanigawa, K., & Tanaka, K. (1997). Urbanization and quality of life in Asia. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Tausig, M., & Subedi, S. (1997). The modern mental health system in Nepal: Organizational persistence in the absence of legitimating myths: Social Science & Medicine Vol 45(3) Aug 1997, 441-447. *Tausig, M., Subedi, S., Broughton, C. L., Subedi, J., & Williams-Blangero, S. (2003). Measuring community mental health in developing societies: Evaluation of a checklist format in Nepal: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 49(4) Dec 2003, 269-286. *Tausig, M., Subedi, S., Subedi, J., Broughton, C. L., & Williams-Blangero, S. (2004). The psychological disease burden in Nepal and its relationship to physical health problems: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 32(5) 2004, 419-428. *Taylor, H., & et al. (1978). Social interactions between adult male and infant rhesus monkeys in Nepal: Primates Vol 19(2) Apr 1978, 343-351. *Teas, J., & et al. (1982). Aggressive behavior in the free-ranging rhesus monkeys of Kathmandu, Nepal: Aggressive Behavior Vol 8(1) 1982, 63-77. *Teas, J. H. (1978). Behavioral ecology of rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta) in Kathmandu, Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thapa, B. (2008). HIV/AIDS: Assessing and changing adolescents' beliefs in Nepal. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Thapa, S. (1983). The development of personality as related to the marital status in Nepalese culture as revealed by the Rorschach responses: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 26(4) Dec 1983, 252-257. *Thapa, S. (1983). Personality patterns of Nepalese people in two diverse social groups as portrayed by Rorschach ink-blot cards: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 10(2) Sep 1983, 451-458. *Thapa, S. B., & Hauff, E. (2005). Psychological distress among displaced persons during an armed conflict in Nepal: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 40(8) Aug 2005, 672-679. *Thapa, S. B., Ommeren, M. V., Sharma, B., de Jong, J. T. V. M., & Hauff, E. (2003). Psychiatric Disability Among Tortured Bhutanese Refugees in Nepal: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(11) Nov 2003, 2032-2037. *Thomas, L. L., Curtis, A. T., & Bolton, R. (1978). Sex differences in elicited color lexicon size: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 47(1) Aug 1978, 77-78. *Tol, W. A., Jordans, M. J. D., Regmi, S., & Sharma, B. (2005). Cultural Challenges to Psychosocial Counselling in Nepal: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 42(2) Jun 2005, 317-333. *Tol, W. A., Komproe, I. H., Thapa, S. B., Jordans, M. J. D., Sharma, B., & De Jong, J. T. V. M. (2007). Disability associated with psychiatric symptoms among torture survivors in rural Nepal: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 195(6) Jun 2007, 463-469. *Trembath, D., Wales, S., & Balandin, S. (2005). Challenges for undergraduate speech pathology students undertaking cross-cultural clinical placements: International Journal of Language & Communication Disorders Vol 40(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 83-98. *Tsui, A. B. M., & Tollefson, J. W. (2007). Language policy, culture, and identity in Asian contexts. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Tuladhar, S. M., Mills, S., Acharya, S., Pradhan, M., Pollock, J., & Dallabetta, G. (1998). The role of pharmacists in HIV/STD prevention: Evaluation of an STD syndromic management intervention in Nepal: AIDS Vol 12(Suppl 2) Sep 1998, S81-S87. *Turner, E. L. B. (2006). The Making of a Shaman: A Comparative Study of Inuit, African, and Nepalese Shaman Initiation. Walnut Creek, CA: AltaMira Press. *Ulrich, Y. C. (1989). Cross-cultural perspective on violence against women: Response to the Victimization of Women & Children Vol 12(1) 1989, 21-23. *Upreti, B. R. (2004). Land conflict in Nepal: Peasants' struggle to change unequal agrarian social relations: Community, Work & Family Vol 7(3) Dec 2004, 371-393. *Upreti, N. S. (1979). A study of the family support system: Child bearing and child rearing rituals in Kathmandu, Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vaidya, A., Saville, N., Shrestha, B. P., Costello, A. M. d. L., Manandhar, D. S., & Osrin, D. (2008). Effects of antenatal multiple micronutrient supplementation on children's weight and size at 2 years of age in Nepal: Follow-up of a double-blind randomised controlled trial: Lancet Vol 371(9611) Feb 2008, 492-499. *Van Brakel, W. H., Anderson, A. M., Mutatkar, R. K., Bakirtzief, Z., Nicholls, P. G., Raju, M. S., et al. (2006). The Participation Scale: Measuring a key concept in public health: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(4) Feb 2006, 193-203. *Van Doorslaer, E., O'Donnell, O., Rannan-Eliya, R. P., Somanathan, A., Adhikari, S. R., Garg, C. C., et al. (2007). Catastrophic payments for health care in Asia: Health Economics Vol 16(11) Nov 2007, 1159-1184. *Van Ommeren, M., de Jong, J. T. V. M., Sharma, B., Komproe, I., Thapa, S. B., & Cardena, E. (2001). Psychiatric disorders among tortured Bhutanese refugees in Nepal: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 58(5) May 2001, 475-482. *Van Ommeren, M., de Jong, J. T. V. M., Sharma, B., Komproe, I., Thapa, S. B., & Cardena, E. (2001). "Psychiatric disorders among tortured Bhutanese refugees in Nepal": Erratum: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 58(7) Jul 2001, 707. *van Ommeren, M., Komproe, I., Cardena, E., Thapa, S. B., Prasain, D., de Jong, J. T. V. M., et al. (2004). Mental Illness Among Bhutanese Shamans in Nepal: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 192(4) Apr 2004, 313-317. *Van Ommeren, M., Sharma, B., Komproe, I., Poudyal, B. N., Sharma, G. K., Cardena, E., et al. (2001). Trauma and loss as determinants of medically unexplained epidemic illness in a Bhutanese refugee camp: Psychological Medicine Vol 31(7) Oct 2001, 1259-1267. *van Ommeren, M., Sharma, B., Prasain, D., & Poudyal, B. N. (2002). Addressing human rights violations. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Van Ommeren, M., Sharma, B., Sharma, G. K., Komproe, I., Cardena, E., & de Jong, J. T. V. M. (2002). The relationship between somatic and PTSD symptoms among Bhutanese refugee torture survivors: Examination of comorbidity with anxiety and depression: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 15(5) Oct 2002, 415-421. *Villa, G. (1986). Nepalese "ecstatic operators": Shamans, priests, physicians, or psychotherapists? : Psichiatria e Psicoterapia Analitica Vol 5(1) Apr 1986, 109-118. *Vir, D. (1982). Education and social stratification in Nepal: Indian Journal of Social Work Vol 43(3) Oct 1982, 321-326. *Wada, K. (2005). The distribution pattern of rhesus and Assamese monkeys in Nepal: Primates Vol 46(2) Apr 2005, 115-119. *Walker, D. A. (1980). Understanding pictures: A study in the design of appropriate visual materials for education in developing countries: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ward, C. (1999). Models and measures of acculturation. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Ward, C., & Rana-Deuba, A. (1999). Acculturation and adaptation revisited: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 30(4) Jul 1999, 422-442. *Ward, C., & Rana-Deuba, A. (2000). Home and host culture influences on sojourner adjustment: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 24(3) May 2000, 291-306. *Watkins, D. (1996). The cross-cultural validity of the Shavelson model of self-esteem. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Watkins, D., Akande, A., Cheng, C., & Regmi, M. (1996). Culture and gender differences in the self-esteem of college students: A four-country comparison: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 24(4) 1996, 321-328. *Watkins, D., Biggs, J., & Regmi, M. (1991). Does confidence in the language of instruction influence a student's approach to learning? : Instructional Science Vol 20(4) 1991, 331-339. *Watkins, D., Cheng, C., Mpofu, E., Olowu, S., Singh-Sengupta, S., & Regmi, M. (2003). Gender Differences in Self-Construal: How Generalizable Are Western Findings? : Journal of Social Psychology Vol 143(4) Aug 2003, 501-519. *Watkins, D., & Cheung, S. (1995). Culture, gender, and response bias: An analysis of responses to the Self-Description Questionnaire: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 26(5) Sep 1995, 490-504. *Watkins, D., Hattie, J., & Regmi, M. (1994). The structure of self-esteem of Nepalese children: Psychological Reports Vol 74(3, Pt 1) Jun 1994, 832-834. *Watkins, D., Lam, M. K., & Regmi, M. (1991). Cross-cultural assessment of self-esteem: A Nepalese investigation: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 34(2) Jun 1991, 98-108. *Watkins, D., Reghi, M., & Astilla, E. (1991). The-Asian-learner-as-a-rote-learner stereotype: Myth or reality? : Educational Psychology Vol 11(1) 1991, 21-34. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (1987). A Nepalese investigation of the antecedents of self-esteem: Psychology & Human Development Vol 2(2) 1987-1989, 49-54. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (1989). Participation in sport: A Nepalese investigation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 69(2) Oct 1989, 657-658. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (1990). Language of instruction and approach to learning: A Nepalese investigation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 71(3, Pt 2) Dec 1990, 1075-1078. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (1991). Significant others of rural and urban Nepalese children: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 19(3) 1991, 147-150. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (1992). How universal are student conceptions of learning? A Nepalese investigation: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 35(2) Jun 1992, 101-110. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (1992). Student evaluations of tertiary teaching: A Nepalese investigation: Educational Psychology Vol 12(2) 1992, 131-142. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (1993). The basis of self-esteem of urban and rural Nepalese children: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 133(2) Apr 1993, 255-257. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (1994). Attributing academic success and failure in Nepal: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 134(2) Apr 1994, 241-242. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (1996). Toward the cross-cultural validation of a Western model of student approaches to learning: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 27(5) Sep 1996, 547-560. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (1996). Within-culture and gender differences in self-concept: An investigation with rural and urban Nepalese school children: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 27(6) Nov 1996, 692-699. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (1999). Self-concepts of mountain children of Nepal: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 160(4) Dec 1999, 429-435. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. (2004). Personality and forgiveness: A Nepalese perspective: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 144(5) Oct 2004, 539-540. *Watkins, D., Regmi, M., & Alfon, M. (1990). Antecedents of self-esteem of Nepalese and Filipino college students: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 151(3) Sep 1990, 341-347. *Watkins, D., & Regmi, M. P. (1996). Exploring the basis of self-esteem of urban and rural Nepalese children. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Watkins, D., Sachs, J., & Regmi, M. (1997). Confirmatory factor analysis of the revised Causal Dimension Scale: A Nepalese investigation: Psychological Reports Vol 81(3, Pt 1) Dec 1997, 963-967. *Watters, E. K. (2003). Literacy for health: An interdisciplinary model: Journal of Transcultural Nursing Vol 14(1) Jan 2003, 48-54. *Weiss, L. (1999). Single women in Nepal: Familial support, familial neglect: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 30(2) Spr 1999, 243-256. *Weyermann, B. (2007). Linking economics and emotions: Towards a more integrated understanding of empowerment in conflict areas: Intervention: International Journal of Mental Health, Psychosocial Work & Counselling in Areas of Armed Conflict Vol 5(2) Jul 2007, 83-96. *Williams-Blangero, S., Subedi, J., Upadhayay, R. P., Manral, D. B., Khadka, K., Jirel, S., et al. (1998). Attitudes towards helminthic infection in the Jirel population of eastern Nepal: Social Science & Medicine Vol 47(3) Aug 1998, 371-379. *Wood, J., Knowler, D., & Gurung, O. (2008). Assessing the prospects for community-based wildlife management: The Himalayan musk deer (Moschos chrysogaster) in Nepal: Human Dimensions of Wildlife Vol 13(1) Jan-Feb 2008, 16-30. *Worthman, C. M., & Panter-Brick, C. (2008). Homeless street children in Nepal: Use of allostatic load to assess the burden of childhood adversity: Development and Psychopathology Vol 20(1) Win 2008, 233-255. *Yabiku, S. T. (2004). Marriage Timing in Nepal: Organizational Effects and Individual Mechanisms: Social Forces Vol 83(2) Dec 2004, 559-586. *Yabiku, S. T. (2006). Land Use and Marriage Timing in Nepal: Population and Environment: A Journal of Interdisciplinary Studies Vol 27(5-6) May-Jul 2006, 445-461. *Ying, S. (1984). Socio-economic status, physical well-being and childhood cognitive ability: A case study in Nepal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Youniss, J. (1997). Integrating psychology into social science. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press.